Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supplying apparatus, a liquid ejecting apparatus, a liquid container unit, and the like.
Related Art
In the prior art, ink jet printers are known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. It is possible for an ink jet printer to perform printing on a printing medium by discharging ink, which is an example of a liquid, from an ejecting head onto a printing medium such as printing paper sheets. In an ink jet printer such as this, a configuration is known in the prior art where ink, which is stored in a tank which is an example of a liquid containing portion, is supplied to an ejecting head. An ink injection port is provided in the tank. It is possible for a user to fill ink from the ink injection port into the tank (see JP-A-2012-51307 (PTL 1), for example). Here, a configuration, where a liquid containing portion such as the tank is added to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer, is used below to represent a liquid ejecting system.